Too much in common
by tinkerbell2
Summary: Sara doesnt turn up for work and the team get worried NS Friendship First fanfic you have been warned. please rr!
1. Default Chapter

Just as a warning it's my first fanfic and I hope it lives up to the great standard of stories I've read so far. All feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
  
It was a chaotic evening in the Las Vegas CSI offices. The building was buzzing with activity and at first no one noticed that the resident workaholic hadn't arrived for work. Grissom had been way too busy to call a staff meeting so everyone just carried on with the tasks that they had from the previous shift.  
  
An hour and a half passed and a bad feeling was surrounding the graveyard shift workers. Sara hadn't turned up for work and she was never late. Numerous calls to her house and cell phone went unanswered and her pager was switched off which in itself was a weird occurrence for Sara Sidle.  
  
The team began to get increasingly worried and by 10 o'clock something had to be done. As Grissom rounded the corner on the way to his office he literally ran into the exact person he wanted to see.  
  
"Hey Nick, I heard you finished the case from last night?"  
  
"Yeah that's right. I'm just off to go see Greg to see if he's finished with Sara's results from the Danvers case.'  
  
"She still hasn't turned up?"  
  
"No, she's not answering her phone either."  
  
Grissom rubbed his temple with his fingers trying to make his pulsating headache go away but with the enormous pile of paperwork he could just about see on his desk he decided it probably wasn't worth it.  
  
"Couldn't do us all a favour could you Nick?"  
  
"I'll pop right round after I've got the Danvers case results and see what's going on."  
  
"Thanks Nick,"  
  
"Gris, She'll be fine, she's probably just ill. You know her she's prone to colds."  
  
"It's just we've got a lot of work."  
  
"Gris we all see the way you look at her give it up man," Nick interrupted on his southern drawl.  
  
"Just give us a bell when you know what's wrong ok?"  
  
"Sure will,"  
  
To tell the truth Nick was just as worried as Grissom. Not that he liked Sara the way that Grissom did but Sara was like his little sister and his best friend. He hated seeing her unhappy or ill.  
  
By 10.45pm exactly Nick had pulled up outside Sara's house. It was small and friendly looking and even blanketed in darkness you could see how well kept it was. Due to Sara's neat freak tendencies he thought to himself. As he sauntered up to the front door and rang the doorbell he realised there were no lights on in the house. The first bell went unheeded and so he kept ringing with more persistence with each press.  
  
After a couple of minutes, he decided to try the door handle, just in case. Now this was incredibly strange Sara NEVER left her door open. Swiftly reaching for his gun he made his way slowly into the house. He knew something was wrong, very wrong but he had to check Sara was ok.  
  
Stepping carefully around and sticking close to the walls there was just enough moonlight coming in through the windows for him to guide himself around his friend's house. He'd never been to Sara's house before but he knew something didn't feel quite right. He saw no signs of disturbances in the silvery moonlight and slowly he found his way to the stairs.  
  
Climbing quickly but carefully he eventually found his way onto the landing. Only one door was open and he realised that was probably Sara's. He heard quiet sobs and he immediately realised who they belonged to. Replacing his gun into the back of his jeans, his hand fumbled across the wall trying to find a light switch. Finally he found it and flicked the switch triumphantly.  
  
He scanned the room slowly until finally his eye caught a glimpse of something hiding next to the huge cupboard. He reached for his gun again suddenly unsure if it was Sara or somebody else. Taking a deep breath he moved closer to the object and Tightening the grip on his gun he rounded the corner of the cupboard. What he saw didn't shock him or scare him. It made him feel sick. There lying on the floor was.  
  
If you'd like me to continue please review. All feedback welcome, good and bad. Thank you for taking time to read my first chapter hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the lovely feedback. And I know it was mean to leave you all in suspense but I wanted to know if you liked the story or not. And plus I like cliffhangers!! Here as requested is the second chapter. R & R please and as always feedback truly welcome good and bad. (And to whoever asked 'give us a bell.' means to phone =))  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath he moved closer to the object and tightening the grip on his gun he rounded the corner of the cupboard. What he saw didn't shock him or scare him. It made him feel sick. There lying on the floor was.  
  
"Sara," he crouched down and approached her gently. She seemed to look straight through him. "Sara. What's happened?" Nick reached out to touch her and she flinched away from him.  
  
"Don't touch me," She sobbed.  
  
"It's me Sara, It's Nick,"  
  
This time she looked into his eyes and she slowly reached towards him. He noticed for the first time the gash on her temple. He also noticed her night shirt was torn in several places and where the plain white fabric had been, there were now spots of blood. He knew what had happened he just didn't have the heart to admit it out loud.  
  
"Sara, what happened.? Who did this to you?"  
  
She collapsed with what seemed exhaustion into Nick's arms and her whole body shook with the sobs produced from her now sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Shhh its ok." Nick soothed her like a small child and stroked her knotted brown hair. He retrieved a clean handkerchief from his pocket and held it to the gash on her temple.  
  
"Sara tell me what happened."  
  
"I was getting ready for work. and . and." she stuttered over her words.  
  
"It's ok I'm here now Sara, Your safe." He reached for his cell phone and dialled the all too familiar number.  
  
"Hey Warrick, It's bad news I'm gonna need you and Cath to come over to Sara's house.I'll explain when you get here ok. just hurry."  
  
"He just ."  
  
"Who Sara tell me. who was it?"  
  
"He told me he needed to sort out a case from the day shift."  
  
"Day shift.?"  
  
"I tried running Nick I did honest to God I did."  
  
She broke down in tears again. Nick didn't like what he was hearing. He held her close in a hug, trying to make her feel safe but he knew the exact feeling she had right now, the signs were unmistakable. As he held onto her tightly he made a mental note of which men were on dayshift. The list was short and contained 2 prime suspects.  
  
Suddenly, Sara picked her fists up and started pounding them into Nick's chest.  
  
"Why here Nick? Why me.?"  
  
"I don't know Sara I really don't," Fighting back his own tears, he tried to restrain her fists and noticed the heavy bruising on her delicate wrists. Behind his tears was so much anger he tried hard not to show. How could someone do this to her? A thought sprang to mind . could I have protected her? If I'd just turned up earlier when she didn't come to work maybe. He shook his head. He knew deep down he couldn't have done anything but suddenly he felt just as guilty as he did that night when he was nine.  
  
They sat there for a while. Nick soothing as Sara cried and soon the team arrived, minus Grissom.  
  
Warrick entered the room first and took in his surroundings. He'd never been to Sara's house and he felt a sudden feeling of sadness wash over him as he realised the circumstances he was now here for. The way Sara was crying and the blood that trickled down her pretty face spelled out exactly what had happened and Warrick felt his eyes prickle with tears he fought heard to restrain. This was his job but you never think it's going to happen to people you know.  
  
Cath had already stepped around Warrick and was walking slowly over to Sara. She looked around the room, trying to find pieces of evidence. She found all the evidence she needed when she looked at Sara's King-size bed. The sheets were ruffled and the duvet lay strewn across the floor. Nick was holding Sara so tight, She didn't even know if he'd heard her and Warrick come in.  
  
"Nick we're gonna need you to tell us what happened."  
  
"I got here and the door was open, all the lights were out and I found Sara up here hiding behind the cupboard. I think she's been."  
  
"Alright Nick I'll take it from here ok?" Cath smiled weakly at him. She saw how Nick reluctantly let go of Sara. She knew what must have been going through his head right now. It was only a couple of weeks since he'd told her about the last minute babysitter. She'd found it hard to comprehend that when he'd told her but now this?  
  
Sara leaned back against the wall and stared back at her colleague. She saw Cath's mouth moving but couldn't hear any of the sounds coming out. Focusing became difficult and suddenly her vision became clouded in darkness. Thank you all again for your feedback and more would be just as appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter and see I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger this time! Please R'n'R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the lovely reviews its what makes me want to write. As always feedback would be much appreciated good and bad. This chapter might be offensive to some people as it deals with the aftermath of sexual assault. Please r & r if you can. So here goes chapter 3.  
  
Sara woke up unaware and unfamiliar with her surroundings. It took her a while to distinguish exactly where she was and when she finally realised she remained confused as to what she was doing there. And then as quickly as the confusion had swept over her it left her and she remembered everything.  
  
It's an awful feeling waking up to that. You don't know if it was a horrible nightmare or even worse reality. She tried focusing and looked at her wrists. She winced at the pain she felt when she concentrated and after satisfying her fears she lay back down in bed.  
  
She felt a hand touch her own and jumped. Taking in shallow, quick breaths she turned slowly to see who it was. Relief hit her like a wave as she recognised the muscular form of Nick.  
  
"Hey," Nick ventured unsure of how to proceed.  
  
"Hey," Sara whispered. "So ..."  
  
She was unsure how to start. Slowly tears stung her eyes and began to fall freely down her cheeks. Nick reached over to her face and stroked away her tears.  
  
"It's ok Sara, I'm here for you now," He noticed the sudden flinch when he touched her skin and he chastised himself for doing so.  
  
"I'm sorry Sara I didn't think."  
  
"It's ok, I shouldn't have .. I shouldn't have thought that."  
  
"It's ok you will think that for a while," He trailed off unsure of what to say to make her feel better.  
  
"So how long have you been here?" She asked him.  
  
"Since I brought you in,"  
  
"Does that mean that they've.?"  
  
"Yeah they've done the Rape test Sara, as soon as they're satisfied with that cut on your head your out of here,"  
  
"I can't go home!" Panic came into her voice and she realised how all her self-control had disappeared in one night. She realised her hands shaking, giving away her true feelings.  
  
"You don't have to, Grissom thought It'd be better if you stayed at mine or Cath's it's up to you whose you want to stay at,"  
  
"I'll stay at yours if that's alright, Lindsay might drive me to distraction," She tried to smile weakly but her emotions just weren't there anymore.  
  
"Look I've got to go phone Gris and the gang and tell them you're conscious again," He hated to leave her but he'd promised Gris earlier that he'd phone him when she came to.  
  
"Ok just don't take too long yeah?"  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
He hadn't wanted to go home but Gris wanted to spend time with Sara trying to get a statement and what not so he thought it'd be rude to stay. That and he didn't want to hear what had happened. He'd had his own ordeal and once was enough for one lifetime. He had a quick shower and retreated to his bedroom, in desperate need of sleep. He laid his head on the pillow and drifted into slumber easily.  
  
"Come on Nick what are you struggling for? You don't want me to tell your mummy you weren't a good boy now do you? That's more like it, just lie like that. Her hands roamed all over his small body, he could feel her warm breath on his naked flesh and ."  
  
"No!" He woke up in a cold sweat. Breathing hard to try regain composure he his hands shook violently, His personal demons affecting his whole body. He looked at the clock and found he'd only been sleeping for an hour. The nightmares had gone for a while but now with Sara being raped as well it was inevitable that they'd come back. Each nightmare was a vivid memory of the night when he was 9 and he didn't want Sara to have the same nightmares.  
  
He knew he had to tell her. He couldn't just let her think she had to deal with this all on her own, like he had. After deciding to tell her tomorrow, he ventured sleepily to the kitchen and fetched a glass of water. Gulping it down and quenching his thirst and curing his dry mouth he went back to bed.  
  
He slept for longer than he could've expected. That was until his cell phone rang. Groggily he answered, "Yeah its Nick, speak to me."  
  
"Hey Nick look I'm really sorry to wake you up but you need to come down to the lab."  
  
"Why? What's happened?" A sudden churning in his stomach began and a feeling of dread swept over him.  
  
"Greg's been working for the past 2 hours or so.. But anyway to cut to the chase . we know who attacked Sara it was."  
  
Sorry I know it's another cliffhanger! Please review if possible and feedback would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for taking the time to read it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all who reviewed. It's what makes me want to write more. I've been updating daily so far so I thought I'd continue. I know I was nasty leaving you with that cliffhanger but hey it's a writer's job!! Ok here to put you all out of your misery is chapter 4. (P.S. I had to create one or 2 characters for the purpose of he story form here on in just so you know!!)  
  
He slept for longer than he could've expected. That was until his cell phone rang. Groggily he answered, "Yeah its Nick, speak to me."  
  
"Hey Nick look I'm really sorry to wake you up but you need to come down to the lab."  
  
"Why? What's happened?" A sudden churning in his stomach began and a feeling of dread swept over him.  
  
"Greg's been working for the past 2 hours or so. But anyway to cut to the chase... We know who attacked Sara it was."  
  
"Don't tell me over the phone Cath otherwise I might end up taking a detour to the SOB's house."  
  
"Fair enough, Just get here ASAP ok cos we've got a lot of work to do."  
  
"I'll be right there, don't do anything without me ok, I want to."  
  
"I know Nick I promise we wont steam on ahead."  
  
"Thanks Cath, If I couldn't justice for myself I'm sure as hell going to get it for Sara."  
  
He replaced the receiver back on its hook and sat up in bed. He meant what he said; if he couldn't get justice for himself he'd get it for Sara. And then the strangest thing occurred to him. Did he like Sara the same way Grissom did? He immediately cursed himself for thinking such things right now. Sara needed his help and he was trying to make sense of his feelings when he should be thinking about hers.  
  
He got dressed in a hurry any old clothes thrown on would do. Appearances didn't matter, Sara did. 10 minutes later and he was in his car driving to the CSI labs. He mentally made a list of all the people on dayshift and who could have done this to Sara. There was Ecklie; the new guy whose name escaped him and the other new intern, Chad, that Greg was friendly with.  
  
His money was on Ecklie. He'd always hated that guy. He was a creep and Nick felt edgy around him. So did everyone else according to most people. If he'd done this to Sara he wouldn't live to see another dayshift.  
  
The journey went by in a blur, Nick subconsciously finding his way to the CSI labs. He parked his car in the staff car park and turned the key in the ignition. Did he really want to know who could hurt Sara? Would he be able to restrain himself when he did find out who had? Could he handle knowing all the details about the attack?  
  
So many questions flooded his head; each one went unheeded and unanswered. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the steering wheel. He had to do this not only was it for Sara but more importantly it was his job. He'd always been able to block out the hurt and sadness that had come with similar cases and he had to find the courage and strength to be strong for Sara on this one.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he marched up to the familiar building and shoved open the door. He suddenly felt sick to the stomach this was it. He was going to find out. He took another deep breath but this failed to calm his nerves. He approached Greg's office and marched in.  
  
His colleague's faces looked up at him.  
  
"I'm here,"  
  
"We see that Nick," Greg joked.  
  
"Cut it out Greg yeah? I'm really not in the mood."  
  
"None of us are right now but we don't need to take it out on other people alright?" Catherine tried to restore peace between the 2 men.  
  
"Yeah sorry Catherine, I'm just wound up."  
  
"It's fine but lets get down to business ok?"  
  
"Right tell me everything."  
  
"Warrick and I dusted every single millimetre of Sara's house and came up with four sets of prints. Of course there's Sara's, yours, and some of Warrick's from where he fixed the plumbing last week. and there was."  
  
"And who come on!!"  
  
"Whoa hold your horses! We also found a single strand of hair in the bed that does not belong to Sara and the prints match the DNA of the hair.and guess what?"  
  
"The rape test results match the DNA as well. tell me I'm right Catherine."  
  
"Your bang on, one more thing though, whoever did it, it wasn't premeditated. hence why the prints were still there and the strand of hair."  
  
"So we've got him right? Tell me this is straight forward."  
  
"The evidence is crystal clear we can arrest the SOB right now. We just need to call Brass."  
  
"One more thing though you still haven't told me who it is. come on Cath I'm strong enough just tell me."  
  
" Your not going to like this one bit. Who do you think it is?"  
  
"My money's on Ecklie."  
  
"Then you've just lost all your money."  
  
Nick's stomach churned. It wasn't Ecklie? He was sure it was him. So that left the other two guys. Which one did it.? His palms were sweating his mind going into overdrive. His hands shaking violently and feeling dizzy he felt the need to sit down as his knees went weak.  
  
"It was the new intern downstairs, Chad. Seems he had an argument with Sara yesterday about the Danver's Case. He had some evidence that he shouldn't even be looking at and you know Sara she went mad at him. As of yet though me and Warrick are unsure why he went round to her house but Warrick's at the hospital now trying to get the details." "When's Sara coming to stay at mine?" "Well that's the thing Warrick's with her whilst she gets discharged and then he's taking her round to yours and helping her settle in."  
  
"That's alright then, When you going to call Brass?" "Right now." And true to her word she did. And no later than midnight Nick, Catherine, Brass and some escorting police officers were round at Chad's house. It was an old run down place, in the rundown area of Las Vegas. Nick had been here before and he'd felt uneasy and now if he came face to face with Chad then. well he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. The police officers crept silently around the house although the use in that after all the sirens had gone off was from Nick's point of view useless. They camouflaged pretty well against the dark exterior of the house but he couldn't help but wish they'd hurry up and catch the SOB quickly. Anxiously he waited and unknowingly held onto Catherine's hand tightly, afraid to let go. Seconds later the police burst into the house and for a minute everything was silent. Nick could hear his own heavy breathing and then suddenly a static sound of Brass' Walkie-talkie broke the silence. "He's not here Sir," "Can you repeat that please?" Brass ordered insistently. "He's not here Sir." Brass breathed deeply and slammed a fist down on a police car bonnet. "Then where the hell is he?"  
  
  
  
I know I know another cliffhanger but hey I like them. It's a long chapter this time and I hope you enjoyed it. Please r & r and give feedback if you can good and bad are always appreciated. 


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't going to write this chapter for quite a while but I couldn't resist. I would really love some feedback and some reviews please and as always good and bad reviews or feedback are always welcome. So here goes chapter 5.  
  
It had been an eventful evening. Sara's attacker was missing and he feared that he might know she was at his house. Catherine had the same fear and sent him back to his house. Even though Warrick was there, they knew Chad was a violent person and they couldn't risk anything or anyone.  
  
The trip back to his house wasn't a comfortable one. Too many thoughts went through his head. How could he tell Sara? He practiced his 'speech' out loud to himself.  
  
"Sara, there's good news and bad news. We've got all the evidence to arrest your attacker however he's gone missing."  
  
He knew deep down he'd never come out with it that brashly. He knew how she felt. That was another thing he was going to have to break to her. However this speech he couldn't practice. Should he go into detail? Should he just tell her briefly? He knew when the moment came all this practicing would go to waste, he hadn't planned to tell Catherine, but she'd drummed it out of him anyhow.  
  
Eventually he arrived home, and saw the living room light on. He hoped Warrick was still there with Sara. She couldn't be left alone right now. He meandered up to his front door. He wasn't in a hurry to get in. He didn't like breaking bad news especially not to people he cared about. He turned the key in the lock and strolled in, trying to create a sense of strength for Sara. He heard two voices and assumed automatically that Warrick was still here.  
  
Sure enough as he walked into the living room there was Sara curled up next to Warrick. He was hugging her and she looked safe lying there in his arms. He was lost in his own thoughts for a minute and didn't hear Warrick's comment at first.  
  
"Hey Nicky you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. How are you Sara?"  
  
"I'm alright Warrick's taking good care of me."  
  
"Good couldn't have anything less. Look there's something I need to tell you. We've got all the evidence we need to get Chad arrested."  
  
"That's great!" Sara interrupted. "But I feel a but coming on."  
  
"He's gone missing."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We went round to his house with Brass and the cops and he wasn't there. They don't know where the hell he is."  
  
Sara felt her head get light, and found it heard to comprehend what she'd just been told. He was missing? That meant he could come after her again. What happened if Nick wasn't there? He'd do it again.  
  
"Sara, stop thinking things like that ok? I'm here for you now and Warrick is too. We're going to find that SOB and when we do."  
  
Sara hadn't realised she'd been thinking out loud. She wasn't reassured by Nick's assertion and even though she tried to shake off the feeling, she couldn't. She knew she wouldn't get rid of it for a long while to come yet. Two days after its happened isn't a long enough healing time. She needed to talk to someone but she knew Nick wouldn't understand.  
  
"Hey man I've gotta shoot off. Catherine's gonna need me at the lab and Brass will probably enlist me at one point or another."  
  
"Ok man, just keep in touch ok?  
  
"Too right. Take care you guys."  
  
Warrick gave Sara one last hug and lifted himself off the couch. He motioned to Nick that he'd let himself out and call him later.  
  
"So you want to talk?"  
  
"Nah its ok, I don't want to burden you with it."  
  
"You could never burden me Sara."  
  
"Its just so hard to explain. I feel so angry. I always thought rape victims cried all the time, or at least that's what they do on TV. I just can't help thinking how I'd like to.."  
  
"How you'd like to hurt him? It's natural Sara. What happened to you isn't fair and it isn't right."  
  
"I had a shower when I came in. I tried scrubbing away everything. It doesn't work like that does it?"  
  
"No you can't just scrub everything away."  
  
She looked down. "I feel."  
  
"Guilty, ashamed, dirty and that it was your fault?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"There's something you don't know about me Sara. I thought I'd never have to tell you but I don't want you to feel like you have no one to turn to, like you have to deal with everything on your own, because you don't. I can help you."  
  
"What do you mean you can help me?"  
  
"You know a couple of weeks ago I got really upset about the case where the boy died and I thought the psychiatrist might have... Might have sexually assaulted him."  
  
"Yeah you said it was just because a friend of yours had been." Realisation suddenly hit her. "It wasn't a friend was it? It was you."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"Well when? Where?"  
  
"I was nine. My mum and dad were going out to a posh company dinner. My brothers and sisters all had dates or parties and so my mum got a babysitter. It wasn't my usual babysitter though it was a last minute replacement. We'd played games for the evening and then I went up to bed. I hadn't been in bed for 10 minutes when she came upstairs. I heard my door creaking open and I heard her asking me if I was still awake. Then she came over to my bed and pulled back the sheets."  
  
He paused tears filling his eyes. He had been clenching his hands together and his knuckles were now white. Taking a deep breath he continued.  
  
"I remember the pain and the way her hands felt on my body. It only lasted for 5 minutes but I'll never forget it. I waited for my mum and dad to come home but I couldn't tell them. I didn't know it was a bad thing. I just knew it felt wrong. I remember the next morning I got in the bath and scrubbed away. I felt dirty even back then. I just grew up with it. I didn't tell anyone until a couple of weeks ago when that case came up. So if you didn't think I would understand how you felt, you now know I do."  
  
"I'm sorry Nick I never knew," Tears rolled freely down her face. "I never thought."  
  
He embraced her in a big bear hug.  
  
"Shhh it's ok. it's all in the past now. But I didn't ant you to think no one was here for you."  
  
And that's how they sat for a while. Soothing each other's pain. Crying on each other's shoulders. There was no need to say a word, they felt exactly what the other one felt. They parted later on and Sara tried to explain what she went through.  
  
"He rang the door bell and asked to come in. Said he wanted to apologise for earlier. I'd caught him with my evidence. A case he had nothing to do with and was looking into for his own personal enjoyment. I was furious with him. I invited him in and we started having another argument basically just a replay of the one we'd had earlier on in the day. He got so angry I saw the veins sticking up in his neck. And then he just started taking digs at me, saying how I thought I was perfect and that I thought every man wanted me and then he went to hit me. My gun was upstairs so I just darted it. I forgot everything about getting out of the house. I didn't think he was going to actually rape me at that point I just felt insecure and edgy and I thought if he saw my gun he'd know I was serious. I ran to my bedroom but he caught up with me and he shoved me onto the bed before I got my gun. And then he."  
  
"It's ok you don't have to say it, Sara. At least you've got it out in the open now. It's a horrible thing I know Sara and I know this will sound stupid but it does get easier with time. Sure I still have the occasional nightmare but I cope. And you will too."  
  
They hugged again and remained like that until Nick's cell phone rang. The caller I.D named the caller as Warrick and he picked up immediately.  
  
"Hey Warrick what's wrong?"  
  
"We've got a problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No one can find Chad however the police had a call from him earlier, anonymous of course. He told them that they aren't going to find him and that he's not sorry etc. He also said he knew where Sara was now. I'm sorry man to tell you all this its just you need to know in case he comes after you."  
  
"When was this call Warrick?"  
  
"About 10 minutes ago."  
  
Nick looked at the clock. 2 and a half hours had passed since Sara and him had started talking.  
  
"Well thanks Warrick. We'll pack a few things and get to the lab, safety in numbers and all that."  
  
"Ok man see you and Sara soon."  
  
Nick hung up the cell phone and broke the news to Sara. They were just about to get up when all the lights went out and an enormous crash, like a breaking window broke the silence of the room.  
  
Sara whispered in the darkness. "He's here Nick, He's here."  
  
  
  
It's not so much a cliffhanger this time but I hope you like it. Please review if you think I should continue I'd love to here any contributions. Thank you for reading this and spending time to do so. 


	6. Chapter 6

I hadn't been getting any reviews so I was getting a bit worried. However, I love writing stories and every story deserves an ending. Thank you all of you, who did review I realise it took your valuable time to do so. This isn't the last chapter but I'm nearly finished. Thank you once more for reading the story and for your nice words about my first FanFic. So here goes chapter 6.  
  
  
  
Nick hung up the cell phone and broke the news to Sara. They were just about to get up when all the lights went out and an enormous crash, like a breaking window broke the silence of the room.  
  
Sara whispered in the darkness. "He's here Nick, He's here."  
  
"Damnit," Nick hissed back. "We need to get out."  
  
"Shhh we don't know where he is. You got your gun?"  
  
"Yeah, how bout you?"  
  
"It's upstairs," she whispered, panic showing through her whisper.  
  
"We can't go upstairs,"  
  
"He's probably already down here Nick,"  
  
"Let's move now,"  
  
Grasping around for Sara's hand in the darkness with one hand, he reached to the back of his jeans to get his gun with the other. Eventually he found Sara, his eyes getting accustomed to the darkness. The only light in the living room, being that of a green VCR light, displaying the slow moving time. They crept towards the living room entrance and peered around trying to determine if the coast was clear.  
  
Nick moved out into the corridor first, protecting his friend. He could hear footsteps but couldn't decide where they were coming from. He was working purely on adrenalin and the fact that he wanted to get himself and Sara out alive was of the utmost importance.  
  
They were mere metres from the front door from freedom and Nick motioned for Sara to run first. If Chad did decide to come after them she'd be long gone.  
  
Sara ran to the front door, her footsteps muted by the carpeted floor. She clicked the door open and breathed a sigh of relief. Then she heard it. The sound was unmistakable. The gunshot echoed in Nick's small porch. Sara turned around to see if Nick was ok, but his muscular form was crumpled on the floor, still and lifeless. Sara let out a loud gasp.  
  
She looked up and saw a black shadow fixed onto the wall, and then it quickly retreated from view. Sara too frozen to move just stood rooted to the spot. Then instinct set in and she bent down over her friend. She felt tears burning her eyes. She shook him but his eyes remained shut. In the darkness she could still make out the pool of blood on the floor next to Nick's right leg staining the carpet a strange maroon colour. She needed to get him help. He was losing blood quickly. She removed her belt and tied it around his leg trying to stop the incessant bleeding.  
  
She didn't even realise the presence behind her. He clasped a hand over her mouth and pulled her backwards by her dark brown hair. She tried to scream but her cries remained silent. He released her and she fell to the floor. She held her head in her hands trying to protect herself. He kicked her in the stomach and back as she curled up into a ball. He bent down over her small form, and stroked her face gently.  
  
"Sara, it never had to end up this way, you should have just kept your nose out of my business. And trying to escape, well Sara I would never want to hurt you but you needed to learn a lesson. I know you'll think twice before you try anything like this again. I think your friend has learnt his lesson. Don't you?"  
  
Her pain was vivid but her angry was more intense. She threw herself at him, and his crouching form toppled easily on to the floor. She punched him once and then again, before he responded. He was too strong for Sara and he rolled her over on to the floor. He punched her face several times and she seemed to have passed out. He slowly got up from the floor touching his jaw to check for blood. Sure enough she'd made him bleed.  
  
He looked at her in disgust and kicked her again. He turned his back on her and walked over to the man lying not so far away. Shaking his head, he tutted repeatedly.  
  
"Tut Tut Mr Stokes. You aren't very good at protecting people are you? Especially yourself. Looks pretty bad that wound you've got there. I assume you've learnt your lesson. But I don't think you've learnt it well enough."  
  
Toying with the gun in his hand Chad paced the body slowly. "I also don't think you and Sara would make that good a couple. Well saying that you've got a lot in common haven't you? Some would say too much. Look at you both now, lying on the floor, defenceless. It's really appalling, you an ex-cop as well. Anyway I think I'd better be going. Wouldn't want to out stay my welcome. It's been nice talking to you Nick, Shame you won't be talking to anyone again."  
  
He aimed the gun at Nick's head and clenched his fingers around the trigger.  
  
"Goodbye Nick."  
  
Chad heard the gunshot before he felt it. He fell to the floor and the impact caused the gun to be dislodged from his hands. He breathed deeply trying to fight the losing battle but the wound to his stomach was severe and he knew it. He didn't recognise the person who had shot him, he could barely see him in the light, but then the assailant stepped forward, gun in hand. The sliver of moonlight coming through the window on the stairs lit up the face of his killer. It was the guy from work who was friendly with the two lifeless forms he'd joined on the floor. It was, it was... He gasped for breath in vain. His eyelids closed over his evil eyes and he gave up the ghost.  
  
Warrick stepped over to the now motionless body of his friend's attacker and checked for a pulse. No Chad was officially dead. Reaching for his cell phone he called 911.  
  
"Ambulance please. One dead, two critical." After giving Nick's address to the operator he hung up. He stepped quickly over to Sara and shook her gently until she responded. Satisfied that his friend would be alright until the ambulance got here he turned quickly to Nick.  
  
There was a lot of blood and Warrick saw immediately the belt tied around the leg of his friend. Reaching for the torch in his back pocket he flashed it into Nick's eyes. However he wasn't getting a response. He checked for a pulse but it was very weak.  
  
"Come on Nick, come on." Warrick pleaded with the still form on the floor. Sara had shuffled over and looked helplessly at her best friend. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Warrick continued to shake Nick, but his efforts were so far in vain. The seconds seemed like hours, agonising in their length. And then...  
  
  
  
  
  
I know another cliffhanger but I hope you enjoy it. Please review if possible and as always feedback good and bad is always welcome. If you'd like me to continue I'd really appreciate your points of views. Until next time =) XXX 


	7. Chapter 7

It's nearly the end now everyone! Thank you to all who have reviewed and I hope you will continue to do so. Quick question: - how do I allow anonymous reviews to come in? Ok question's over lets get on with the story. Here goes chapter 7.  
  
"Come on Nick, come on." Warrick pleaded with the still form on the floor. Sara had shuffled over and looked helplessly at her best friend. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Warrick continued to shake Nick, but his efforts were so far in vain. The seconds seemed like hours, agonising in their length. And then...  
  
Warrick didn't know if he'd seen it right. In the dim shimmer of moonlight he could've mistaken it. But no there it was again. Nick's eyes fluttered and slowly opened.  
  
"Nick!" Sara screeched.  
  
"Hey Sara, You ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine and so will you, Warrick saved your life."  
  
Nick glanced over to the body next to him and saw the direct shot to the stomach.  
  
"Good shot man,"  
  
"Yeah enough said about that,"  
  
Sara looked quizzically at Warrick.  
  
"How did you know to come here? I mean we said we were coming in. you saved our lives."  
  
"Catherine sent me over. she said it was female intuition. That and the fact you hadn't turned up for 15 minutes and it's only a 5-minute drive. I thought I'd come check it out, good job I did."  
  
"Thanks Warrick, I owe you one." Nick praised Warrick in his southern drawl.  
  
"Yeah well we'll sort that one out later, the ambulance is going to be here at any minute. We need to get that leg sorted out." Warrick simultaneously applied pressure to the wound on Nick's leg, trying to stop the blood from flowing out.  
  
"It is stinging a bit,"  
  
Sara laughed and smiled at Nick. As she laughed Warrick noticed her wincing and clenching her stomach.  
  
"Sara? What's wrong?"  
  
"I think I've got a broken rib."  
  
"Just lay down and stay still,"  
  
She did as she was told. And sure enough about a minute later the ambulance's turned up in force, policemen close behind. Everything after that went by in a blur. Nick and Sara were taken in separate ambulances to the Las Vegas Hospital and Nick had to go have surgery. Meanwhile the team and Brass had arrived one by one at the hospital, and waited anxiously for news of the two friends.  
  
"Why is it taking so long?"  
  
"Greg, chill ok? It's gonna take a while for them to get back to us, since they only just got here."  
  
"I know Catherine but it just seems like such a long time."  
  
"Greg its ok it feels like that for all of us we just gotta sit it out and wait for news."  
  
"Catherine's right," Said Grissom, "But if your bored you can always go get us some coffee."  
  
Greg smiled and toddled off in search of a coffee machine. Warrick was sat in the far corner of the waiting room talking to Brass, giving his statement of the nights events.  
  
Grissom and Catherine waited in silence not sure of what to say. Greg hadn't returned from his coffee run however, it looked like Warrick was finishing up with Brass. A couple of minutes later the duo sauntered over to their colleagues and sat down.  
  
"Give us an honest answer Warrick, How bad is Nick's leg?"  
  
"Catherine, He'll be fine. It's a bad wound and they could be a while doing the surgery but Nick's strong, he pulls through everything."  
  
"Thanks Warrick," She smiled at the young man. How she wished she could believe him.  
  
Greg returned carrying 5 cups of coffee and gave them out to his workmates. He sat down and they all drank in silence for a long period of time. The same thoughts were going through each of their heads but each one of them refused to say them out loud, just in case they came true.  
  
Grissom sat staring at the double swing doors leading into the wards. He jumped when they opened. A doctor came towards them and they feared the worst. They all held their breath.  
  
"You must be the workmates of Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes. I've got good news about Sara. She's got two broken ribs, intense bruising and quite a heavy concussion and she's got to stay overnight for observation but other than that she'll be fine."  
  
They all breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That's great news doctor, what about Nick?" Grissom asked. He had to be strong for the rest of the group.  
  
"He's still in surgery but I'll bring you an update as soon as possible."  
  
"Thanks doctor."  
  
The doctor left and in turn left all the team with mixed emotions. Sara was going to be ok but what about Nick?  
  
They resumed their silence and Grissom found himself praying for the first time in his life. He prayed silently within his head. He wasn't a man to show his emotions and he wasn't a man to overact about things but Warrick had said how much blood Nick had lost. Grissom new everything about gunshot wounds, and he sat on tenterhooks waiting to see if his praying and hoping had paid off.  
  
Warrick had taken up pacing the hospital floor, Greg had nodded off, Catherine was just sitting twiddling her thumbs and Brass well, it was hard to tell what Brass was doing.  
  
An hour later the double doors swung open again and the familiar face of the earlier doctor sauntered back over to them. He smiled.  
  
"Nick's just come out of surgery. He's going to be hobbling around for a while but he's going to be fine. He's lucky the bullet just missed a main artery. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. Anyway I thought you'd be extremely concerned and I wondered if you'd like to visit both your friends. I did a little string pulling and I got them in the same room. Their both conscious now so if you'd like to follow me I'll show you to their room."  
  
The team jumped up and realised in unison exactly how relieved they were. Smiles were exchanged between the 5 co-workers and they followed behind the doctor.  
  
First impressions were that Sara looked a hell of a lot better than Nick, but they couldn't expect anything else.  
  
"Hey you two, how are you both?"  
  
"Well, Grissom, I'm ready to climb Everest myself how about you Sara?" "The feelings mutual," "Normally I wouldn't let you be so insolent, however, since your both in hospital I'll let it slide."  
  
"Aww gee shucks Boss," Nick put on his southern accent. "A joke? I am surprised."  
  
Grissom just smiled at the two. He saw the gap between the beds was small and that the two best friends were holding hands over the gap. Grissom felt a pang of sadness, he knew how much he liked Sara but she obviously didn't feel the same way. He shook his hand erasing the thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time to think about that.  
  
The chatter continued for a while until the nurse ushered Grissom, Brass, Catherine, Warrick and Greg out. Grissom started to get that feeling again when leaving their room and after shaking Nick's hand he went over and kissed Sara's forehead. Afterwards he wished for the life of him that he hadn't done it but something had possessed him back at the hospital and he couldn't help it.  
  
"Hey Sara?"  
  
"Yeah Nick,"  
  
"What did you think about Grissom tonight?"  
  
"If that's your subtle way of asking me what I feel about Grissom then."  
  
"Then what? And just so you know it was my way of asking. and what are you trying to insinuate? I'm not subtle?"  
  
"Yeah of course your subtle. as a sledgehammer!"  
  
"Well anyway how do you feel about Grissom?"  
  
"Why do you think I moved to Vegas Nick? I've loved that man since he taught me in college, He means everything to me I just knew he'd never feel the same."  
  
"Are you yanking my chain Sara? Grissom has fancied the pants off you for ages!"  
  
"Yeah whatever!"  
  
"Seriously, he has! Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?"  
  
"No I haven't." She started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Well I was trying to get over Grissom recently and I had a crush on someone else."  
  
"Oh oh tell me!"  
  
"It was you," She cracked up again and Nick did too. He saw the joke even if he didn't understand it.  
  
"I fancied you for ages a while back," Nick retorted. "But I knew how you felt about Grissom so I didn't bother asking you for a date."  
  
"Oh how confusing!"  
  
"Yeah just a bit!"  
  
"Anyway what are you going to do about Grissom?"  
  
"I honestly haven't a clue but he's going to have to leave it a while I think. I'm not really ready for a relationship right now. Need time to heal."  
  
"Yeah I know how you feel. If I could give you a hug right now I would." He smiled at her. Instead she squeezed his hand and said.  
  
"I'm glad you were hear for me Nick, and I'm glad you're my best mate I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"The feelings mutual honey,"  
  
"One thing though."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I need some sleep so can we go to bed now?"  
  
Nick laughed. "Yeah sure thing."  
  
They slept for hours upon hours. A rare novelty these days. The nurse came in to wake them in the morning opening the blinds to fill the room with a beautiful orange and yellow glow.  
  
Breakfast was served to them and then sat chatting for a while. That was until Brass came in.  
  
His face was grim and you could tell he hadn't had a nights sleep.  
  
"I've got some news to tell you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you like it I think there's one more chapter left in this story and then I'm finished. Love to hear from anyone who'd like to give me their opinion good and bad feedback is still welcome. Until next time. =) 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again everyone! Thanks to who told me how to get anonymous reviews! It's that time again another chapter. I'd just like to thank all of you who reviewed; it makes my day to see the nice comments you write. Well enough about me, here goes chapter 8.  
  
  
  
They slept for hours upon hours. A rare novelty these days. The nurse came in to wake them in the morning opening the blinds to fill the room with a beautiful orange and yellow glow.  
  
Breakfast was served to them and then sat chatting for a while. That was until Brass came in.  
  
His face was grim and you could tell he hadn't had a nights sleep.  
  
"I've got some news to tell you."  
  
Sara gasped. What if it was Chad and he wasn't dead? Her stomach wrenched with the images her mind displayed from the night before. She shuddered, close to tears she looked directly at Brass.  
  
"Come on Brass tell us,"  
  
"Well, We've been working all night and ."  
  
"And what??"  
  
Nick was squeezing Sara's hand subconsciously. She squeezed back and stroked his thumb soothingly.  
  
"And.. We've just recovered Chad from your house. The bodies down at the morgue and now your house is clear of that scumbag."  
  
They both breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Brass you scared us! Don't do that! You looked so grim and well awful. Have you slept?"  
  
"Didn't I just say we've been working all night? Anyway I like to keep you on your toes."  
  
Nick and Sara looked at each other and smiled. It was over. The looked back at Brass.  
  
"But really man," Nick uttered, "that was just plain cruel! You trying to kill us.?"  
  
Sara looked across at the muscular Texan and lifted her eyebrow.  
  
"Bad joke," she muttered.  
  
"Anyway the team and I thought that we'd give you a little surprise and after Grissom pulled a few strings the hospital decided to let you have it."  
  
"What's the surprise?"  
  
"Well Nick," Brass looked towards the door, "Come on in guys!"  
  
With that the room flooded with team, Warrick and Greg carrying in a heavy box and Catherine and Grissom sauntering coolly just behind. Grissom was carrying a bouquet of flowers and Nick gathered that they weren't for him. He smiled at Sara and winked. He knew what she was thinking but hey it was just weird seeing Grissom holding something other than a piece of evidence.  
  
Warrick and Greg placed the box on a table on the other side of the room with a pronounced thud and stepped away; inane grins on their faces.  
  
Catherine stepped over to the box and turned around to face Nick and Sara.  
  
"Well, you see we thought you'd get bored here in the hospital with nothing to do but talk to each other so we brought something from your house Nick to pass the time."  
  
As Catherine fiddled with the box, Grissom steeped over and gave Sara the flowers. He kissed her on the forehead and although Nick knew he wasn't meant to, he noticed the note hidden in the bouquet.  
  
"Now Nick I couldn't have you feeling left out so I brought you a little present too."  
  
He handed Nick a Gameboy advance and smiled at the younger man.  
  
"Gee thanks Grissom!" Nick slowly extended his hand and shook with as much strength as he had but he was pretty drained at the moment.  
  
"And now for the final unveiling," Catherine stepped away from where the box had been and revealed Nick's CD player. He laughed.  
  
"What you laughing at Nick?" Sara asked quizzically.  
  
"Did you bring any other CD's with the CD player?" Nick asked.  
  
"Ummm no we just presumed there'd be some in there," Catherine answered.  
  
"Oh there's CD's in there alright. My favourite Dolly Parton, Garth Brooks and Shania Twain. I also have a Reba Mcentire tape in there." He giggled again.  
  
"Oh no," Sara laughed. "Not country music."  
  
"You'll learn to love it."  
  
"Want a bet?"  
  
Nick laughed again. The chatter between the 7 friends continued for quite some time until the nurse told the team that Sara and Nick needed their rest. And come to mention it Nick didn't mind the nurse popping in and out at all, in fact he wished she'd do it more often and from the winks he was getting he was getting the feeling the nurse liked him too. Being shot in the leg wasn't so bad at all.  
  
The CD player was good for a while but Sara can only take so much country music before she starts getting cranky and she'd reached that point. So he tried another approach.  
  
"So you going to read the note Grissom gave you?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Cos I don't know what it'll say."  
  
"I don't know if you've heard of this concept in Vegas but back down South we find out what's in letters by opening them."  
  
Sara glared at him. "There's a thing I know called homicide, don't know if you've heard about that concept?"  
  
"Whoa calm down Sara, Just open it already."  
  
Sara reached over to the flowers on the bedside table next to her and picked out the note. She smiled at the note.  
  
"What does it say?" Nick asked eager to know what saucy stuff the Boss had put in the note.  
  
"It says."  
  
  
  
  
  
He he he I know it's another cliff-hanger (of sorts!) but at least it's a nice one this time. Please review. Good and Bad feedback welcome as always. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! Thank you to all who reviewed. The usual drivel at the start of my chapter's feedback, good or bad, is always welcome and reviews are always greatly appreciated. Now that that's been said lets go on with chapter 9.  
  
  
  
Sara reached over to the flowers on the bedside table next to her and picked out the note. She smiled at the note.  
  
"What does it say?" Nick asked eager to know what saucy stuff the Boss had put in the note.  
  
"It says."  
  
"Dear Sara, I've always thought of you as a daughter to me, and a dear friend. But lately I've started getting feelings about you that a friend shouldn't have. I know this is totally out of character and all but I suppose everyone has to come out at one time or another. I've been through hell lately thinking about what you've been through and I hate to think of how that SOB hurt you. I know how you feel about Nick the stares across the labs etc I've seen them and I want to give you my full blessing to go for it. He's a great man and he's extremely lucky to get you. I know it's going to take along time for you to heal but if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here for you.  
  
From Grissom."  
  
"What a fool!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'What a Fool?'"  
  
"I don't know it just popped out of my mouth,"  
  
"What am I meant to do Nick?"  
  
"Don't ask me I'm just the best mate and confidante. Just one piece of advice though. Grissom's right when he says it takes a long time to heal. For years I couldn't get over what had happened to me, but I was in different circumstances to you. If I were you I wouldn't even be thinking about your love life right now. Just get your own head sorted out, because although you're putting a brave face on and laughing a joking for the team I see right through that Sara. I've been there and I know your hurting. You can't just forget it happened and leave it at that. You have to work through it and I'm here to help you do that if and when you need me."  
  
"Thanks Nicky," Sara got out of her bed carefully and walked slowly over to Nick's nearby bed. She climbed onto his gently and being careful not to touch his leg she snuggled up next to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. He felt little shudders on his chest and he soon realised Sara was crying.  
  
"Shh honey, talk to me."  
  
"It's just. I can't get it out of my head. You were right just now what you said. I put on a brave face because I always have done. When I have problems I don't let people see how I'm feeling because it's just not me. I like being private. Although Chad's dead now I just constantly think he's going to walk in here and . and . rape me again and I don't know what to do to make that feeling go away. I thought if I pretended that it didn't happen that it would just go away. Things are never going to be the same again Nick, he ruined everything. I've got nothing left."  
  
"Sara you'll always have me left, even when you try to get rid of me. You mean the world to me I haven't got a better friend in the world. And regardless of whether you need me or not your stuck with me. Chad didn't ruin everything. He ruined life right now but just think of a few years down the line. You are such a strong person Sara and this will make you stronger. And I know you don't feel like it now but it's nothing to be ashamed of because it wasn't your fault."  
  
Sara sobbed and her whole body shuddered violently with the sobs eliciting from her.  
  
"That's it Sara get it all out,"  
  
And she did. She must have cried for at least half an hour. She must've cried herself to sleep because when the sobs ceased Nick looked down to find her eyes closed in what seemed a peaceful sleep. Sure she was giving him a dead arm but she was fast asleep and dreaming and he didn't have the heart to wake her.  
  
He looked out of the window on the other side of the room and saw what a miserable day it was. Rain was lashing down the window and the rain drops mirrored Sara's tears. The trees were blown around and Nick thought that they'd break soon but they just kept fighting back each time they were blown down. And Nick realised that those trees could be him and Sara. Every time that they were knocked down they got back up again stronger than before. He smiled at the thought and looked down at Sara. He kissed her forehead again and with his free hand stroked the outline of her face over and over again.  
  
He remembered fondly how his mother had stroked his face similarly when he was a boy and he'd had trouble sleeping. Speaking of which he had to phone his mother soon otherwise she'd be worried. Well she'd be worried anyway when she heard about the shooting but she'd deal with it, she'd have to.  
  
Sara's peaceful sleep came abruptly to an end not long after and she became restless, jumbled words tumbling from her small mouth. Her fists began to clench and she started sweating. Nick knew what was happening, the nightmares had started for her. He shook her gently, careful not to hurt her broken ribs. She refused to rise from her nightmare and so he shook more firmly. Her eyes opened wide with pure terror and she tried breathing in deeply to regain composure. Nick held onto her and tried to make eye contact with her.  
  
"Sara look at me," At first she couldn't meet his gaze and her eyes fought hard to focus on one specific thing.  
  
"Sara look at me." Nick commanded forcefully. He knew what he needed to say because these were the things that he wished someone would say to him when he had nightmares. Eventually she met his eye contact and kept it, her breathing gradually becoming normal again. Once Nick felt she'd calmed down thoroughly he asked her gently. "Was that your first one?"  
  
"Yes ." she whispered.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It was just him doing it to me again." her voice trailed off and Nick could see how shocked she was.  
  
"The first one's always the worst and I promise you something. I am going to be there for every single one of your nightmares, I'm going to make them go away like I did then Sara ok?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well I had an idea whilst you were sleeping I was wondering how you'd like to ."  
  
  
  
  
  
He he he I know I'm evil but look at the bright side it's nearly the end of the story now! Therefore no more cliffhangers! Please review as all the reviews mean a lot to me. Feedback as usual, is welcome good or indeed bad. Until next time sweeties =) XX 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again. Thank you again for the reviews as always feedback is welcome good or bad and reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm nearly there now chaps and chapesses!! Thank you for sticking with my story and me and being so gentle on my first FanFic. So here goes chapter 10.  
  
"The first one's always the worst and I promise you something. I am going to be there for every single one of your nightmares, I'm going to make them go away like I did then Sara ok?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well I had an idea whilst you were sleeping I was wondering how you'd like to ."  
  
"How I'd like to what?"  
  
"How you'd like to move in with me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well as I see it you don't want to go back to your house and I have a spare bedroom. And you're a friend in need and I can help you through all of this because I've been there Sara. I didn't mean it like we become boyfriend or girlfriend so don't worry. It's just I know how hard it is when you try and get over this on your own and if you move in you can have your own personal counsellor on hand night and day," He smiled brightly at his friend.  
  
"Sounds a good offer to me. But are you sure? I mean I know how much my neat-freak tendencies bother you at the lab. Do you think you'll be able to handle me at your house 24/7?"  
  
"Well you can always stay in the garage if you get to bad," He laughed and smiled at Sara, "But seriously I can cope I grew up with loads of brothers and sisters remember? I think I can cope with one little neat-freak."  
  
"Ok then as soon as we get out of here I'm moving in buddy,"  
  
"Great," he gave her a huge bear hug and tenderly stroked her bruised back. He noticed she didn't flinch when he did this despite the pain she must have been in.  
  
  
  
  
  
The days until they were both discharged from the hospital passed quickly. When the day came Warrick drove the pair home and settled them in. Even though the team had specially prepared Nick's house so that there was no reminder of Chad Cooper around his house, both Sara and Nick felt strange walking in. The memories flooded back quickly, too quickly in fact. Sara took Nick's hand and squeezed lightly. She helped Nick manoeuvre around the house on his crutches and they unpacked her things.  
  
The day went quickly and remarkably quietly, neither of them wanting to bring up what had happened just days before. Those kinds of memories were best forgotten not rehashed at every available opportunity. Sara liked the new arrangement, she got along well with Nick and his house was lovely. She'd moved in temporarily before however that had ended in disaster. She shook her head. The worst was over and Chad could never hurt her or Nick again. She needed to move on they both did.  
  
The mood lightened later on in the day as both of them relaxed. As bedtime approached they began talking, any topic did as long as it didn't relate to bad experiences. They would have shared a bottle of wine, however since they were both on medication it probably wasn't such a great idea. They eventually gave into their tiredness at 3am and the both retreated up the stairs. They said their goodnights and left each other in the confines of their separate rooms.  
  
Nick felt comfortable in his house despite the recent events and after undressing with a certain degree of difficulty he got into bed and fell asleep with extreme ease. He was a light sleeper and so when his door creaked open about an hour later he awoke with a start. He looked at his alarm clock and it's bright red display quoted the time as 5.34am. His attention went back to the small frame in the doorway and as it got closer to him realisation hit him. His eyes became accustomed to the darkness quickly and he saw Sara approaching his bed. She was wearing a neat pair of pyjama's that shone slightly with the minute amount of light that crept through the curtains.  
  
Nick pulled back the duvet and Sara crawled into bed and carefully avoiding his sore leg she cuddled up next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her even closer to his muscular form. Facing each other he looked into her eyes. She returned his gaze and he saw the fresh tears that were in her eyes.  
  
"Another one?" He whispered.  
  
"Yeah." She whispered back.  
  
He hugged her tightly. She was hot and the familiar droplets of sweat caressed her brow. Her hair was drenched and her pyjama top felt damp.  
  
She pushed herself away from him and quietly said, "I'm so sorry you have to." He put a finger to her lips.  
  
"I don't have to do anything, I want to."  
  
He stroked her face lightly and brushed the sweat away from her pretty face. He kissed her forehead lightly and smiled at her.  
  
"I never knew you slept commando," she said quietly.  
  
Embarrassment crept up on him slowly and he was glad that she couldn't see the crimson colour his face and neck had now become. He'd forgotten about that. He'd slept like that since he was at college. He decided that since he hadn't expected anyone to creep into his bed he should let himself off the hook.  
  
"Sorry I'll go put some boxers on,"  
  
She watched him as he crawled out of bed and reached for his dressing table. He held up a pair of boxers to the light and put them on in haste. He climbed back into bed and cuddled back up to his Sara. She was staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"No come on I know I'm handsome but staring at me is just plain rude."  
  
She giggled. "No it's just." She moved closer towards him and kissed his lips, slowly and softly. She broke the kiss moments later.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For everything," She said. "Just for being there."  
  
Then she kissed him again and this time it went on for longer. Until Nick broke the embrace.  
  
"Sara I know this seems like a good idea now but it probably won't in the morning. We're best friends. If we progress to anything else let's just let time deal with it ok? Let's not rush into anything that you may regret."  
  
Her hand crept to the contours of his face and she stroked his cheek tenderly. "Thank you,"  
  
"For What?"  
  
"Not rushing me into anything."  
  
"No problem. I've been there remember?"  
  
"I know but most guys wouldn't have understood. Thank you."  
  
"Like I said its no problem and I'm not most guys. Now lets get some sleep shall we?"  
  
"But what if I have another nightmare?"  
  
"You won't. I'm here now and you're safe with me."  
  
"Ok then you've persuaded me. Night Night Nick."  
  
"Night Sara."  
  
They slept intertwined for the night, Nick's arms acting like a shield to Sara. She woke up in the morning and she saw whom she was laying next to and sighed contentedly. She felt safe and even if they were just best mates, this still felt right. She smiled at her best friend and rested her head onto Nick's bare chest. She didn't feel scared or ashamed when she was with him and she liked that. She still however, felt tired and she closed her eyes, falling soon after into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's not a cliffhanger can you believe it? Reviews would be greatly appreciated and feedback on if you like the direction of the story or not would be great too. Thank you for taking your valuable time to read my story. Until next time =) XX 


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to all who reviewed it always brightens my day to read the nice things you lot put! And I brief note to Barbara I've got an idea for a Grissom/Sara story but it's still in the thinking stage at the moment! Reviews are always welcome along with feedback (good or bad!) Ok enough talking from me here goes chapter 11.  
  
  
  
They slept intertwined for the night, Nick's arms acting like a shield to Sara. She woke up in the morning and she saw whom she was laying next to and sighed contentedly. She felt safe and even if they were just best mates, this still felt right. She smiled at her best friend and rested her head onto Nick's bare chest. She didn't feel scared or ashamed when she was with him and she liked that. She still however, felt tired and she closed her eyes, falling soon after into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
Nick woke quite late the next morning, dazed and slightly confused, he groggily sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and wiped the sleep from his tired eyes. He turned around to check Sara was still there. It was a strange experience for him. He'd never slept in the same bed as his best friend before, and although it didn't feel wrong exactly, something wasn't quite right. He remembered when he'd been raped he couldn't face women for quite a long time. He found it hard to trust them. Sara had only been raped about 5 or 6 days ago and she was climbing into his bed. Something didn't quite add up. And that kiss? He'd just ask her when she got up. Maybe she felt like he was pressurising her? Questions buzzed through his head unanswered and unheeded and he needed space to think.  
  
Manoeuvring himself out of bed, he pulled on a t-shirt and grabbed his crutches from where they were leaning up against the dressing table. He hoisted himself over to the door and took one last look at the peacefulness of his friend. He turned back around and carefully negotiated his way down the stairs. He decided to make breakfast and set about finding some bacon, eggs and all the other tasty stuff that was hidden somewhere in his kitchen.  
  
The tasty scents travelled up the staircase, teasing Sara's senses until she awoke. Realising Nick was missing she knew exactly where to find him. She crept silently down the stairs being careful not to jar her ribs and made her way to where the scents were coming from. She saw him balancing on his crutches whilst trying to cook breakfast simultaneously and she giggled at his struggles.  
  
He heard her giggles and said, "If you think you're getting any breakfast now you've got another thing coming!"  
  
"Aww I'm sorry it's just you looked so funny!"  
  
"You're digging yourself deeper you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Sara we need to talk."  
  
"About what?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Well a few things but let me finish cooking first and then well talk about it."  
  
"Why when you finish cooking?"  
  
"Because I can just about manage 2 tasks but three is pushing it!"  
  
She laughed. "Ok then I'll go turn on the TV find out the news."  
  
He finished cooking and called her out to the kitchen where he dished out the appetising, if totally unhealthy, breakfast.  
  
"So come on then spill the beans what do we need to talk about?"  
  
"You don't beat about the bush do you?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Ok well, it's just I don't understand a few things that's all."  
  
"This is about last night isn't it?"  
  
"Well yeah. I didn't mind you coming into my room so don't take this the wrong way it's just I got slightly confused with the kiss."  
  
She sat staring into her breakfast with extreme interest.  
  
"Sara, when I was raped I didn't trust women for years. I didn't even feel comfortable around my sisters for a while. I just don't get how you were only raped a couple of days ago and yet you feel comfortable enough around me and you . you."  
  
"Kissed you? I don't know. It just felt right at the time. I won't bother in future." She pushed the stool out from under herself and wandered over to the staircase. She turned back around momentarily and Nick immediately chastised himself for being so careless with his words. He saw the sadness enfold her eyes and he wished he could just take away everything that had happened to her. Sara walked slowly up the stairs and he heard a door slam.  
  
"Smooth Nick, real smooth," he said to himself.  
  
He reached for his crutches and hobbled over to the stairs in 3 swift movements. He finally made his way up the stairs and looked over to his bedroom door, which was now shut.  
  
"Sara, come on I'm sorry,"  
  
There was no reply. He tried the door handle and it opened, and he pushed the door so that it swung open. Sara was crouched in the position next to the bed that she had been when he'd found her the night of the attack. He felt a pang of sadness flood over him and he almost broke down into tears. Almost.  
  
"Sara,"  
  
"Don't touch me." She wasn't crying she just looked numb.  
  
"Sara?" He was worried. She was scaring him. He reached out to her again.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Sara tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm just going through the motions and hoping things start to make sense but they're not. I thought putting on a brave face would make it go away but it doesn't. And now you hate me just cos I wanted to feel normal again. I wanted to feel like me again, like a woman."  
  
"I don't hate you Sara. I never will hate you. Last night was a mistake I shouldn't have kissed you back."  
  
"Why?" She interrupted. "Because I'm damaged goods now?"  
  
"That's crap Sara you're not damaged goods and if you are then so am I."  
  
"No Nick, you still don't get it do you? I'm not me anymore, I just feel like a freak like I'm not normal anymore." her voice trailed off and then she added in a whisper, "I don't even feel like a woman anymore."  
  
"Why Sara?"  
  
"Because I know you were repulsed by me last night otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up this morning."  
  
"I wasn't repulsed Sara I was worried! I didn't want you to be confused and rush into anything that you'd regret. I know how long it takes to heal. I didn't want to ."  
  
"Want to what? Lead me on?"  
  
"That's BS Sara."  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Don't you remember what I said to you last night? I said I didn't want you rushing into anything that you'd regret."  
  
"Yeah I know but it's just it felt like rejection. I feel safe around you and I like that feeling. You make me feel good about myself even when I should be feeling like crap."  
  
"Well thank you Sara. I like to know I make you feel good. But you don't have to rush into anything. If anything happens between us I want it to be when you're ready not because you feel obligated or pressurised to."  
  
Sara looked up at him. "I'm sorry I just I don't know what to do anymore, if I'm sad then everyone tries to cheer me up if I act happy then they all think I'm acting. I just don't know how I should feel anymore."  
  
"Act how you feel. You'll have good and bad days but don't pretend to be feeling something you're not because you'll only feel worse in the long run."  
  
"Ok point taken. one last thing."  
  
"Yeah fire away."  
  
"Is my breakfast still down stairs?"  
  
"Course it is."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey all please review and feedback would be great. And look no cliffhanger! Until next time y'all. =) XX 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'm sorry this chapter took so long I've been ill for a few days and haven't been able to get to the computer. So anyway better late than never eh? Anyways thank you all again for the lovely reviews and I'd love some more! Feedback is always greatly appreciated, good or bad. Anyway enough about me here goes chapter 12.  
  
"Act how you feel. You'll have good and bad days but don't pretend to be feeling something you're not because you'll only feel worse in the long run."  
  
"Ok point taken. one last thing."  
  
"Yeah fire away."  
  
"Is my breakfast still down stairs?"  
  
"Course it is."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing Sara? Why are you fighting? You know you want me just as much as I want you otherwise you wouldn't have let me do what I did. You're just a slut Sara you know it your just too scared to admit it. You think your little friend Nick is going to protect you forever. I don't think so do you.?" He held her down using his immense bodily strength she tried to struggle but didn't succeed. He fiddled with her buttons undoing them with ease and she looked up into the cold blue eyes of ."  
  
"Sara wake up!" Nick was shaking Sara trying to wake her from her nightmare. "Sara, come on Sara Wake up!"  
  
She opened her eyes and immediately locked eye contact with Nick. The sweat was streaming down her face and mixed with the salty rivers of tears that fell down the contours of her pretty face. She immediately recognised the person sat in front of her and reached out to him needing the touch of someone she trusted. She was confused she'd dreamt that . but how could that be.?  
  
"Sara what happened in you nightmare?" Nick was concerned. He'd seen Sara when she'd seen Chad in her nightmares this was different. She was genuinely petrified. Shaking like a leaf in his strong masculine arms, he stroked her back soothingly; he needed to calm her down and the quicker the better.  
  
"Sara tell me what happened."  
  
"It wasn't him Nick, It wasn't him doing it again Nick."  
  
"Are you saying that you didn't have a nightmare about being attacked again?"  
  
"No I was." She stuttered and stumbled over her words. "I was being attacked but it wasn't Chad."  
  
"Then who was it?"  
  
"It was . it was." She fought for breath and Nick saw she was about to start hyperventilating.  
  
"Sara, look at me." She obeyed his command. "Ok now keep eye contact with me and do as I say. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth." He repeated the pattern until he could see his friend had calmed down enough to talk to him.  
  
"Sara who was it?"  
  
"His eyes just bore a hole right through me.. They were so calm but full of. I don't know."  
  
"Who Sara?"  
  
She looked down, ashamed to say the name, ashamed to make him seem like the bad guy when he was just a lovely, kind, generous man.  
  
"Grissom," "It's ok Sara. It happens. You're minds just working on overdrive and you've got your people confused. Grissom wouldn't ever hurt you and you know that. You were probably just thinking about Gris yesterday and you mind got a bit confused. It's happened to me many a time. You just need to distinguish dreams from reality."  
  
She nodded, listening intently to the logical words of her friend but she couldn't help feeling guilty. She felt like she'd just tarnished Grissom's good name, and she remembered back to how she'd felt about him a while back. She hated feeling the way she did. She felt confused and unable to let her mind grasp onto ideas that were simple. She needed to get out the house, but she needed to do it alone.  
  
After about 20 minutes she felt ok and decided to settle back down to sleep, or at least that's what Nick thought. He wearily went back to bed and looking at his bedside clock decided that 3.43am was too early to have breakfast and quickly slipped back into a deep sleep.  
  
Sara got dressed and quietly wandered down the stairs and out of the front door. She felt the cool breeze of the early morning on her face and felt instantly refreshed. She didn't know where she was going but she guessed she'd figure that out when she got there. She'd brought her gun to satisfy her vivid fears and she'd wrapped up warm not knowing how long she would be out for. She walked briskly even though she wasn't in the mood to rush. Her feet worked purely on their own, seemingly not belonging to the rest of her body.  
  
She must have walked for about an hour until she came to rest on a hill overlooking a small lake. It was a clear view to the horizon and the dawn was gracing the earth with its presence like it did every morning. Sara looked to her wrist trying to find out the time but quickly remembered she'd forgotten to put on her watch in her haste to get dressed. She smiled. She didn't need the time. She felt alive, free and happy. The bright crimson rays encroaching the horizon brought a deep feeling of contentment to her and she lowered herself to the ground, resting up against a nearby tree.  
  
She loved dawn. It meant new beginnings, new starts, new prospects and most importantly a new life. This new day could be anything you wanted it to be, in her opinion it was yours for the taking and she knew she could no longer let a dead man rule her life. It had been just over a month since the attack, and sure she was still having nightmares, but she'd always healed quickly. She could let things go if she tried hard enough. She knew that Chad could never hurt her again. She'd been lucky enough to have that closure. She didn't have to go to court to have him put away. It would take a while to get over the whole experience but she knew she could do it with the help of Nick.  
  
Nick.. Or Grissom. That part of her life wasn't important right now it was just about her. She needed to feel the real person inside of her again. Not the person who felt numb and ashamed of something that wasn't her fault. She remembered back to her college years of how when things were bothering her she found a spot where she could watch the dawn and everything became clear again. She smiled as she realised how long it'd been since she last did this and let out a long contented sigh.  
  
"Happier now then?"  
  
"How'd you know to find me here?"  
  
"Well," Nick said crouching down next to her, "you always told me how you enjoyed sunrises and how they made you think clearly, so I searched around until I thought of a good place to find a sunrise and voila,"  
  
"I thought you were out for the count," she smirked.  
  
"Well I was but then I needed the bathroom and someone wasn't in their bedroom, first I panicked and then I remembered what you told me ages ago and I came looking for you."  
  
Nick leant up against the tree, and sat firmly on the ground. He put an arm around Sara and pulled her into him. She sighed again and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"So did you sort anything out? In your head I mean."  
  
"Yeah I did. This is a brand new day Nick and I need to get on with my life. I can't let the SOB rule my life forever. So I've made a few decisions."  
  
"And they would be.?"  
  
"I'm going back to work. I've missed the team and I've missed my work. I love what I do and I hate not getting that feeling of accomplishment when you've just solved a case." "Well how about if I told you I've made a decision too?"  
  
"You're joking?"  
  
"No, I can walk on my leg now I don't need the crutches and I feel alright in myself. I don't see why Grissom wouldn't be pleased to see us both back."  
  
Sara threaded her arms round Nick's back. "I feel so alive. and I haven't felt like that in a while."  
  
"I feel tired." He smiled at Sara and she gave him a mock look of distaste. "Sheesh I was joking you know?"  
  
"Shhh man I came out here for some solitude and to watch the sunrise. Now you either shut up and watch or leave." She laughed at his OTT look of hurt and punched him lightly in the stomach.  
  
"Hey hey ok I'll shut up just chill,"  
  
By now the sunrise had nearly completely risen above the horizon and the pair both turned to watch the finale of the dawn's matinee. It felt good just watching it, just to be a part of its audience. And it was just so powerful that it freed Nick of all his bad feelings that he'd kept locked up for a while. He felt good, no scratch that he felt amazing. He turned round to face his friend who was too, enthralled by the beauty of the spectacle in front of them. She felt the presence of his eyes on her face and she turned to face him slowly, savouring the moment. They kept eye contact for what seemed an eternity and she moved closer to him, the need to kiss him filling up inside her. She closed her eyes slowly and moved in closer once more. He moved in closer to the inevitable embrace and then..  
  
  
  
I know it's a cliffhanger but I haven't done one for a few chapters so I thought this was a nice one to leave you hanging on! I'd love your feedback and reviews would be great! I thought it'd give the Nick/Sara shippers something to think about. Anyway ladies and gentlemen until next time . =) XX 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again everybody! Thank you for the lovely reviews, and as I said Barb I have a Grissom/Sara idea in the works so you'll just have to wait and see for that one. Right now I have to satisfy all nick/Sara Shippers so here indeed goes chapter 13 (I think the final chapter!!!).  
  
She felt the presence of his eyes on her face and she turned to face him slowly, savouring the moment. They kept eye contact for what seemed an eternity and she moved closer to him, the need to kiss him filling up inside her. She closed her eyes slowly and moved in closer once more. He moved in closer to the inevitable embrace and then..  
  
He moved his hand to cradle the cheek of the person opposite him and moved in even closer. He could feel her soft breath on his lips and he felt a tingling sensation ripple through him, the waves repeating over and over his body making him tremble with anticipation. He savoured the moment, as he finally knew that what he'd been waiting for for quite some time was now in front of him ready and waiting for his lips to complete the embrace. Sara kept waiting for Nick to kiss her but as always never one to wait she opened her eyes and directed her lips towards the muscular Texan in front of her.  
  
She felt the sheer ripple of delight course through her veins and all around her body. Her skin was tender to the touch and she felt complete being touched by Nick. Their lips broke from the contact and their eyes locked once more into intense contact. Nick lowered his head and started kissing Sara's neck each kiss seemingly burning the spot of origin. Her breathing was becoming faster and her hands reached up to stroke Nick's neck and face. This wasn't like anything either of them had felt before. Sure they'd been in the same situation but they hadn't felt this intense feeling with it.  
  
The kissing continued for a while. Neither of the pair wanted to stop and when they did it was somewhat reluctant.  
  
"Wow,"  
  
"My sentiments exactly," Nick smiled.  
  
"That's weird,"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Well," She paused, "Before you got here I was thinking how I wasn't going to get involved for quite some time. I think I may just have to change my mind after that."  
  
"So I'm not rushing you then?"  
  
"As if," She smiled and giggled flirtatiously. "I thought I was the one rushing you!"  
  
"Yeah course you were," He pulled her in closer. "Did you feel that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, when we were kissing did you feel what I felt?"  
  
"What amazing?"  
  
"Yeah that pretty much covers it," He smiled and the grin reached his eyes filling them with a renewed sparkle.  
  
"So, what happens now?"  
  
"Just take each day as it comes," He stroked her face tenderly.  
  
"Well I'll just have to scrap the wedding plans then." She joked.  
  
"I hope your joking!"  
  
They pair laughed and joked for a while longer before deciding to retreat back to Nick's house. It was 7.46am when they got home and decided to hit the sack for some well-deserved rest. They sleepily got into bed and curled up together, holding each other tightly.  
  
At 10.12am the telephone rang with an annoying shrill tone that didn't fail to wake the couple in the bed. Nick woke up first and reached over to the bedside table for the cordless phone.  
  
"Stokes,"  
  
"Hey man,"  
  
"Hey Warrick, What's up?"  
  
"Well you know you rang me yesterday saying you were considering coming back to work?"  
  
"Yeah, but that was only considering mate,"  
  
"Well, this is an emergency we got a bad case down on the strip and we need as much help as we can get. Even the graveyard shift got roped into it." Warrick's disapproval showed in his voice.  
  
"Let me have a quick shower and get dressed and I'm there,"  
  
"Cool man, hey one more thing?"  
  
"Yeah shoot,"  
  
"Can you persuade Sara to come in? I mean it'll only be for a couple of hours but we desperately need some help. If she's not up to it though it's cool."  
  
"She's more up for it than you know man. She was only telling me this morning that she was going to phone Gris and tell him she was coming back. She'll relish the chance to get back out there."  
  
"That's great news man, see you soon."  
  
"Yeah see you,"  
  
He turned back over only to be greeted with Sara resting on one arm and smiling at him sweetly. "More up for it than he knows eh?"  
  
"Bad choice of words anyway you told me you wanted to get back out there I just saved you a phone call!"  
  
"Yeah that's fine, I'm just racing you to the shower!"  
  
She jumped of bed sprightly and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" He rolled across the bed and followed her into the bathroom. It was going to be a fun morning.  
  
After the fun with bubbles, they dressed quickly and Nick drove his SUV down to the strip hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever emergency had happened. Sure enough it wasn't exactly easy to miss. The overturned bus and crashed cars looked like a wacky races set up. It was going to be a hard day but he hoped that since Sara and him had only just come back they'd be nice and send them to and fro the lab with samples etc.  
  
Sure enough about an hour later after saying hellos and answering all the how are you's the two were given the job of designated sample takers and were grateful for the easy way back into the routine. By 5.00pm the site had been cleared of most vehicles and the couple had taken most if not all the samples from the scene to the lab. It had been a tiring day even if they hadn't had much to do but they felt great. Being part of the whole team again.  
  
It was a chaotic evening in the CSI offices by 7.00pm however contrary to the previous month; all CSI team members were present and accounted for. There were no unanswered telephone calls going to Sara, in fact she was back to normal bossing Greg around in the lab for the crash samples. Grissom was getting ready to hand out the assignments but they were pretty obviously going to be working on the crash from today.  
  
Nick sneaked a glance of Sara at every available opportunity and smiled whenever he caught her eye. He felt good, better than he hand for a long time, and the way the two were flirting they seemed like a pair of high- school kids. Sara looked happy; she looked like she was 'home' again. She chatted to Grissom and to her surprise there was no bad feeling or awkwardness between them.  
  
Indeed life was looking up again. And with a new love interest, going back to the job she loved and no Chad to speak of, everything from now on was going to be fine. From the sunrise she'd seen this morning she'd decided that this indeed was a new beginning, a new start and definitely a new life, and she liked it like that, she liked it a lot.  
  
  
  
Well there we go ladies and gents I think I'm going to wrap it up there. I know I've kind of forgotten Grissom but hey Nick and Sara were meant to be together in this story so he'll just have to wait until I pair him up with Sara won't he! Please review and tell me if you like it as a finished piece, and your feedback on my first ever fanfic would be greatly appreciated. Until the next story ladies and gents =) XX 


End file.
